Les reliques des loups 1 (extrait)
by VIPspring
Summary: j'écrit un livre donc je met le premier le supprimerais par la suite,mais dans longtemps ! don mettez des commentaires et donnez vos avis SVP
1. Chapitre 1

-dépêche-toi !

-mais euh ! protesta la petite louve en s'agrippant pour ne pas être désamorcer au prochain coups de patte que sa nourrice lui assignerais.

-aller ! cria la grande louve blanche tacheté en la poussant plus doucement avec son museau.

Elles arrivèrent enfin a la grande salle givré ou se déroulait le grand conseil. La petite louve en eu ses grands yeux noirs ébahi. Plus chaude que les grandes contrées enneigé qu'était le royaume des Crocs givré,la salle d'où pendait des stalagmites contenait une table de bois sombre, contrastant avec pale de la grotte. A leurs arrivées,6 loups, dont 1 noir ténébreux et a l'air bourru qui avait pris la parole, s'arrêtèrent pour se retourner afin de contemplé les nouvelles venues.

1

-la voila ! s'écria une louve couleur mielle.

-elle a le même âge que mon fils,commenta une voix grave et calme

-c'est c'te gamine ? demanda le loup noir des Crocs brulés.

-a-t-elle des compétences particulière ? questionna Gineur.

-messieurs, je vous en prie ! stoppa la reine Crystal, du royaume ou se déroule cette histoire.

-Elle a le même âge que mon fils, répéta Aodan,les dieux veulent surement qu'ils se rencontrent.

-elle a l'air surtout puissante, commenta Epave,et mon neveu a aussi le même age.

Ce fût l'assemblé qui émerveilla la petite louve. Mise appart le seigneur des crocs brûlé Charbon, et Crystal, on comptait

Epave, la louve brune, reine des Pirates des mers oriental, Aodan,le loup couleur sable et aux oreilles masqué d'un turbants,seigneur du desert et des Oasis ,Mielle,la douce louve marron clair,contesse des Branches des grandes forêt et Gineur,le lynx seigneur des Ingénieur dépourvue de pouvoirs : les Crocs givré avait leur « Maitre » inconnu de tout autres peuples et qui leurs conférés plusieurs

2

pouvoirs, les Crocs brûlé avait leur souffle de feu, les Pirates maitrisé les mers, les Oasis les sables et les Branches avaient leurs lianes qui jaillissait celons leurs désir. Les Ingénieur, premier peuple contenant autre que des loups, compensait par leurs intelligence et leurs faculté a créer divers objets utiles qui dépassait les loups.

-Amaryllis, je présume ? demanda Epave en la fixant d'un air mi- hautain mi- confiant.

-ou-Oui…

La louve brune au poils hirsute,Epave n'avait qu'un œ plupart de ses amis inventaient des histoires terrifiante sur son ne les avait jamais cru.

-sait tu ce que tu représentes pour ton peuple ? continua la louve borgne tandis que Charbon tendit les oreilles,interressé.

-un peu…répondit Amaryllis, intimidé.

-tu est notre messagère, répondit Crystal doucement.

-messagère ? je n'ai jamais compris ce que ça signifiait.

-Le dieu Brumzio veille sur notre clans,et toi seul peut l'entendre.

-mais il est ou ?

3

-tout votre peuple en parle, mais même nous, en tant que chef des tribus Frontière, nous n'y connaissons rien. S'impatientât Epave.

-chacun ses secrets, répliqua la nourrice d'Amarillys.

-mais nous veillons a ce que Frontiére soit maintenue en paix,renchérit Gineur,il me semble qu'Epave et raison.

-vous n'êtes un peuple que depuis peu de temps,critiqua Charbon, estimer vous heureux et fermez la.

-venez, toutes les deux. Dit la reine Crystal.

Nourrice et messagère suivirent leurs reine dans un étroit couloirs, laissant seul les autres bouts de ce qui semblât une étérnitée a la petite louve,elles débouchéres sur un petite salle ovale,bloquer par un appliqua sa fine patte sur l'obstacle qui disparut instantané le regard interressé que lui jettait Amarillys,la reine répondit tout simplement :

-le Maître, lui dit elle dans un sourire.

Le Maî petite louve avait souvent entendus parler de lui par la bouche des grands.

Il était la. Elle sentait sa puissance des coussinets au museau.

4

Un crystal géant bleu maî que les autres s'inclinére,elle fît de même.

-Le Maître toi peut l'entendre.Répondit la reine a sa question muette.

-a tes 9 ans*, tu comprendras. Rajouta sa nourrice.

Tout ce bouscula dans la tête du petit louveteau de 2 ans.

-écoute moi, Amarillys. A 9 ans,tu devras réunir un Crocs brûlé,un Branche,un Pirates et un découvrirez la Terre de l' mondes parfait.A l'aide des clans.

-et de ceci.

La reine s'avanca vers le prisme crystalin et y découpa un plus crystal s'illumina et aveugla la reine des Crocs givrés ferma les yeux et un socle de verre apparût autour du recula.

 _*ces loups peuvent vivre jusqu'à 110 ans,mais on double leurs âges par rapport aux humains.(ex.2ans =4ans ,9 ans=18ans)_

5

-il est incassable. Sauf pour toi. Elle se retournât pour dévisager Amarillys. Tu lèveras le sort et tu placera ceci dans le trou que j'ai creuser. Et tu l'emmèneras en terre de l'Infini.

La reine lui tendit un pendentifs apparût comme par magie dans sa patte et ou pendait le crystal que la reine avait découpé dans le Maitre.

-tu te sens prête a accomplir ça quand tu seras grande ? demanda Crystal

-ou-oui…

-tiens. Sa nourrice mit une fleur d'amarillys entres ses oreilles.

-Amarillys ? l'appela la reine.

-oui ?

-te voila la messagère du Maître. L'espoir du monde.

Elles rentrérent a la salle du arborait un crystal bleu pâle autour du coups.

6


	2. Chapter 2

Partie 1 :

Les Infinis

 **Chapitre 1 : le grand conseil**

-dépêche-toi !

-mais euh ! protesta la petite louve en s'agrippant pour ne pas être désamorcer au prochain coups de patte que sa nourrice lui assignerais.

-aller ! cria la grande louve blanche tacheté en la poussant plus doucement avec son museau.

Elles arrivèrent enfin a la grande salle givré ou se déroulait le grand conseil. La petite louve en eu ses grands yeux noirs ébahi. Plus chaude que les grandes contrées enneigé qu'était le royaume des Crocs givré,la salle d'où pendait des stalagmites contenait une table de bois sombre, contrastant avec pale de la grotte. A leurs arrivées,6 loups, dont 1 noir ténébreux et a l'air bourru qui avait pris la parole, s'arrêtèrent pour se retourner afin de contemplé les nouvelles venues.

1

-la voila ! s'écria une louve couleur mielle.

-elle a le même âge que mon fils,commenta une voix grave et calme

-c'est c'te gamine ? demanda le loup noir des Crocs brulés.

-a-t-elle des compétences particulière ? questionna Gineur.

-messieurs, je vous en prie ! stoppa la reine Crystal, du royaume ou se déroule cette histoire.

-Elle a le même âge que mon fils, répéta Aodan,les dieux veulent surement qu'ils se rencontrent.

-elle a l'air surtout puissante, commenta Epave,et mon neveu a aussi le même age.

Ce fût l'assemblé qui émerveilla la petite louve. Mise appart le seigneur des crocs brûlé Charbon, et Crystal, on comptait

Epave, la louve brune, reine des Pirates des mers oriental, Aodan,le loup couleur sable et aux oreilles masqué d'un turbants,seigneur du desert et des Oasis ,Mielle,la douce louve marron clair,contesse des Branches des grandes forêt et Gineur,le lynx seigneur des Ingénieur dépourvue de pouvoirs : les Crocs givré avait leur « Maitre » inconnu de tout autres peuples et qui leurs conférés plusieurs

2

pouvoirs, les Crocs brûlé avait leur souffle de feu, les Pirates maitrisé les mers, les Oasis les sables et les Branches avaient leurs lianes qui jaillissait celons leurs désir. Les Ingénieur, premier peuple contenant autre que des loups, compensait par leurs intelligence et leurs faculté a créer divers objets utiles qui dépassait les loups.

-Amaryllis, je présume ? demanda Epave en la fixant d'un air mi- hautain mi- confiant.

-ou-Oui…

La louve brune au poils hirsute,Epave n'avait qu'un œ plupart de ses amis inventaient des histoires terrifiante sur son ne les avait jamais cru.

-sait tu ce que tu représentes pour ton peuple ? continua la louve borgne tandis que Charbon tendit les oreilles,interressé.

-un peu…répondit Amaryllis, intimidé.

-tu est notre messagère, répondit Crystal doucement.

-messagère ? je n'ai jamais compris ce que ça signifiait.

-Le dieu Brumzio veille sur notre clans,et toi seul peut l'entendre.

-mais il est ou ?

3

-tout votre peuple en parle, mais même nous, en tant que chef des tribus Frontière, nous n'y connaissons rien. S'impatientât Epave.

-chacun ses secrets, répliqua la nourrice d'Amarillys.

-mais nous veillons a ce que Frontiére soit maintenue en paix,renchérit Gineur,il me semble qu'Epave et raison.

-vous n'êtes un peuple que depuis peu de temps,critiqua Charbon, estimer vous heureux et fermez la.

-venez, toutes les deux. Dit la reine Crystal.

Nourrice et messagère suivirent leurs reine dans un étroit couloirs, laissant seul les autres bouts de ce qui semblât une étérnitée a la petite louve,elles débouchéres sur un petite salle ovale,bloquer par un appliqua sa fine patte sur l'obstacle qui disparut instantané le regard interressé que lui jettait Amarillys,la reine répondit tout simplement :

-le Maître, lui dit elle dans un sourire.

Le Maî petite louve avait souvent entendus parler de lui par la bouche des grands.

Il était la. Elle sentait sa puissance des coussinets au museau.

4

Un crystal géant bleu maî que les autres s'inclinére,elle fît de même.

-Le Maître toi peut l'entendre.Répondit la reine a sa question muette.

-a tes 9 ans*, tu comprendras. Rajouta sa nourrice.

Tout ce bouscula dans la tête du petit louveteau de 2 ans.

-écoute moi, Amarillys. A 9 ans,tu devras réunir un Crocs brûlé,un Branche,un Pirates et un découvrirez la Terre de l' mondes parfait.A l'aide des clans.

-et de ceci.

La reine s'avanca vers le prisme crystalin et y découpa un plus crystal s'illumina et aveugla la reine des Crocs givrés ferma les yeux et un socle de verre apparût autour du recula.

 _*ces loups peuvent vivre jusqu'à 110 ans,mais on double leurs âges par rapport aux humains.(ex.2ans =4ans ,9 ans=18ans)_

5

-il est incassable. Sauf pour toi. Elle se retournât pour dévisager Amarillys. Tu lèveras le sort et tu placera ceci dans le trou que j'ai creuser. Et tu l'emmèneras en terre de l'Infini.

La reine lui tendit un pendentifs apparût comme par magie dans sa patte et ou pendait le crystal que la reine avait découpé dans le Maitre.

-tu te sens prête a accomplir ça quand tu seras grande ? demanda Crystal

-ou-oui…

-tiens. Sa nourrice mit une fleur d'amarillys entres ses oreilles.

-Amarillys ? l'appela la reine.

-oui ?

-te voila la messagère du Maître. L'espoir du monde.

Elles rentrérent a la salle du arborait un crystal bleu pâle autour du coups.

6

 **Chapitre 2 : le Prince des Sables**

La jeune louve respirait difficilement,sa gourde serré autour du çait a pleine vitesse,ses poursuivants ne peinaient aucunement a la suivre.L'intelligense étant son premier atout,Amarillys zigzagua a travers la plaine enneigé.Elle se réfugia dans une gallerie souteraine et se mit a s'engager dans des dédalles toujours plus bouts d'un moment,elle déboucha dans un agroupemment de rentrat dans la sienne,hors d'haleine.

-alors,ça va,le furêt ?! se moqua son frere,un jeune loups blancs qui avait des tache noir sur les pattes et sur le museau.

-ça va bien, sais la routine,riquer sa vie pour tu tu puisse manger,tout ça…

7

-Amarillys,ça a était ? lui demanda leurs mere.

les gardes Crocs Brûlé s'améliore de jour en jour.

-la guerre est tres rude mais tant que le Maître et la,on aura toujour une longeur d'avance.

La jeune louve sortit de sa tanierre pour se rendre a la caverne ou était le Maître.

-t'est en retard,Ama !

Son regard s'alluma a l'arrivait de son ami.

-Olwen ! s'écria m'acompagne ?

-bien sur ! t'en a eu combien ?

-3.

-3 flammes ?! tu sais il y a que toi pour risquer ta vie comme ça,j'en ai pris une petite vite-fait avec les autres,mais…C'est des grandes,les tiennes,hein ? Bien a coté du repaire de Charbon ?

-quel autres ?

-tu sait bien ,Najii,Gilzy,Alpe et Laponie ! on y va en petit groupe,comme ça on peut plus facilement ce dé ,

8

Répond a ma question.

-c'est ç de Charbon.C'est la ou elle sont plus grosse et plus maître nous donneras peut être 2 lievres.

-surement.T'est son chouchou,avoue ?! t'est spécial,ma belle,c'est comme ça que je t'apprécie !

Amarillys aurais voulu avoir une fourrure plus sombre pour cacher son rougissement.

-tu sais quoi ? demanda son ami.

-tu viens de te rends compte que tu parle trop ?

-mais non,t'a 9 ans,non ?

-bravo,8 ans et demi d'amitié pour que tu t'en rend compte !

-tu devais pas aller chercher la Terre d'infini,non ?

-je sais plus,j'était petite,tu Maître et moi évitons de parler de ça.

-ah,on est arrivé.

La jeune louve dévérsa ses 3 flammes sur le bocal du crystal qui glissérent a l'intéreur ,nourissant le Maître.

9

 _-Amarillys,tu risque beaucoup ta vie._

 _-Je sais._

 _-Tu a 9 ans,aujourd' devrais partir après-demain._

 _-Les Crocs Brûlé et nous sommes en vais avoir du mal a enmener unde leur loups avec moi._

 _-je flammes me redonnent des compte sur toi…_

Elle sortit de sa voix résonnérent dans la salle du conseil.D'un hochement de tête,les 2 loups se raprochérent.

-déjà 9 ans ? Elle est si grande…

-il est temps que vous vous en rendiez compte, est adulte, vous,Aodan ?

-mon fils demande a voir votre Messagére.

-ça se fera.

Amarillys se tourna vers elle entra de nouveau en contact avec son maître.

10

 _-je vais te confiers ton pouvoir, tes 4 liévres.L'Esprit repére,le Courage absorbe,et le Cœur -t'en…._

-Olwen,chuchota t'elle,ramasse 2 de ces liévres.

-chouchoute…Marmonna doucement son ami avec un sourire.

Elle lui rendit son de diparaître totalement.

-Ama ! on a disparut ! tu as recu ton pouvoir ? chuchota Olwen.

-oui,tu me voit pas ?

-ouais,mais en te suis !

Ils traverserent silencieusement la salle du grand conseil en prenant le temps de soutirer aux chefs quelque 2 jeunes loups apprirent que le fils de Aodan était dans le territoirs de Glace et qu'ils souhaitait être un des 4 élus que la Messagére repartirent a la caverne d'Amarillys,en serrant les 4 liévres contre eux.

-j'y croit pas,4 ! s'écria la Blanca,la mére d'Amarillys.1 gros m'aurait emplement sufit !

-tu veux rester diner,Olwen ? demanda son amie les yeux brillants du bonheur de pouvoir enfin manger a sa faim.

11

-bien-biensur…

Le repas se termina dans la joie d'être tout les 4 réunit,mangant 1 liévre chacun.

-je vais prendre l'air, Amarillys

-Ou ça ? demanda son frêre.

-dehors.

Quelque instant apres,soucieux de l'attidute de son amie,Olwen sortit é Lune éclérait le pelage pure d'Amarillys et lui donnait des reflets argenté l'abordat,le cœur battant.

-ça va ? demanda t'il.

vais partir…Tres ,je….je vais rencontrait le fils d'Aodan,et on partiras chercher les …On raméneras la paix et on vous emeneras en Terre d'Infinit…Je te le…Jure…Olwen prends soin de ma mere et de mon frêre.

-Ama,je…Je ne pourra jamais t'empecher de faire ce que tu veux,mais je…Répondit son ami la voix charger de t'aime.

Amarillys le fixa rentra dans sa grotte pour se coucher,éspérant que les parois étouferrés ses sanglots.

12

Elle se leva a l'aube en directon de la Frontiere,une riviére,mixte entre la forêt tropicale enflammé des Crocs Brûlé et la banquise pure des Crocs Givré.Le no man's land état desert est la louve profita du silence pour plonger dans la rivié en attrapant un poisson qui se servait du courant ou elle était instalée,elle songea aux loups quelle devait crocs brûlé,un Oasis,un branche et un Ingénieurs étant exclu de cette déstinée,Amarillys imagina qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore former quand la Maître avait eu cette vision proféthique.C'était injuste d'être ainsi louve blanche désida qu'elle irait aussi en chercher 1. Au bout d'un instant,des bruit de pas étoufférent le doux son des jeune loups couleur sable s'avancé dans la rivié Oasis,devina sa leva pour faire face au loup étranger.

-Vous…Dit l'inconnu en marchant vers la Messagé êtes…Amarillys,c'est ça ?

Elle sursauta en entendant son nom.L'Oasis était beau,fin et avait la meme expressions sage et bienveillante d'Aodan,le roi des cerveau exeptionnel de la louve avait deviné.

-Et vous êtes le prince des Oasis,celui qui désirent participer a l'expédition des Terres d'infini,je suppose ?

-appelez moi,Tarel,s'il vous plait.

13

 **Chapitre 3 Les Infinis**

-aide moi a trouver un volontaire Crocs Brûlé,si tu veux vraiment faire partie de la prophétie.

sont vos critéres ?

-celui qui représente le mieux son ou sont peuple vit a chaque batement de son cœur.

Tout empruntant sentier discret,Amarillys fixa dernier étant songeur,elle put se plonger dans son regard sans qu'il le sable des désert d'Orient semblait danser dans ses yeux noir comme la nuit,qui contrastait avec le doré de sa avait fait le bon choix.C'était lui,Tarel,le loup qui devait découvir les Terres d' les autres qu'elle devait crystal se mit a briller : le Maître voulait surement lui dire qu'elle a fait le bon choix.

-la,un groupe de la jeune garde ! s'écria Tarel.

Les 2 jeunes loups s'avancérent vers les loups noir.

-non ! une louve,plus jeune que les autres,s'interposa.

14

-Vous ne les tuerons pas ! cria la petite louve noir au yeux orange pâle.

-connais-tu le Maître des Crocs Givré ? demanda posément Tarel.

Amarillys avait plantant ses yeux dans ceux emflammé de la louve noir,elle lui parla doucemment.

-et la légende qui parle de 5 loups qui sauverons les autres en les emmenants dans les Terre d'Infinis ?

-oui…Vous êtes ces loups la,c'est ça ? dans ce cas,suivés moi et…Je suis Kiana.

Amarillys et Tarel suivérent Kiana sans broncher.

-bien que le roi Charbon ne paraît pas interréssé par vos « sotises »,comme il dit,il a secrétement préparé des loups pour cette ,on y est !

5 loups,probablement des prisionner,était dans la clairié louve marron clair était a l'écart,couchée dans les feuillages.

-pourquoi y a-t-il une Branche ?

-oh,Iris ? Elle voulait voire une forêt différente de celle de son peuple,je crois.

Comprenant qu'on parlait d'elle,la louve se leva et s'approchat d'eux avec le grâce d'une fleur.

15

-Kiana qui sont ces loups ? demanda la jeune louve.

-ce sont…Heu…Vous êtes qui,vous ?

-Je suis Tarel et elle,c'est Amarillys.

Elle se surpris a éprouver un pincement de jalousie en voyant le regard de Tarel sur la prénomé crystal se mit a brillat fé nouveau membre était pré croisa le regard de jeune loup couleur sable avait conclut la même thé qui ? Iris ou Kiana ? Et…Les 2 ?

Amarillys autres loup se retournérent,intrigués.

 _-Plus qu'1,n'est ce pas ?_

 _-2…Je pense recruté un Ingénieurs._

 _-sage décision._

-venez,vous êtes des…Enfin,vous savez,quoi…

Les visages des leurs nouveaux compagnons de voyages s'illumina tellement que la jeune louve croyait qu'ils allaient finit par l'aveugler.

-et si on ce donnait un nom ? questionna Kiana,la voix tremblante d' Infinis ?

Ils se retournérent pour la dé moins génait qu'Amarillys,elle leurs sourit.

Elle avait des amis.

 **16**

 **Chapitre 4 :Les Pirates**

-et ensuite ? demanda Olwen.

Ils étaient au bord de leurs falaise favorite, celle qui surplombait une vaste terre enneigé ou des collines jaillissées de toute part.

-Eh bien,on a rencontrés Kiana,c'est la plus est magnifique avec sa fourrure couleur nuit et ces yeux ,elle arrive bien a cracher des jets de flammes mais c'est pas très pré est énergique et amical,je m'entend bien avec ,il y a Iris, elle est assé timide, mais une fois qu'on la connais, elle est extrêmement le coups,ses liannes sont précise mais elle hésite a s'en servir, elle est un peu pacifique. Et Tarel,il est…

La louve de glace s'interrompit, se rendant compte qu'elle s'étaient emportée dans son discours.

-il a des pouvoirs apparemment très puissant,mais on ne l'a jamais vu,é est mystérieux mais il est très gentil,et…Qu'y a-t-il ?

17

Amarillys se leva en même temps qu' bateaux au voiles rouge abordait le port des Crocs Givrés.

-des pirates. Murmura son ami.

Ils dévalèrent la pente qui les séparaient de la plaine enneigé pour rejoindre le port. Les théories germaient dans la tête d' des pirates venaient chez eux ? Venaient-ils prendre part a la guerre qui opposait les Crocs Givrés aux Crocs Brûlés ? Quand il furent arrivés au port,les bateaux du clan des Mers avaient déjà acosté louve rousse aux poils hirsutes en sortis.

-Ep-Epave ? s'étonna Olwen.

Son amie le dé était plus rapide a déduire qu'elle ne le pensée.

-Amarillys ? Tu as grandi, on dirais…Elle s'arrêta pour aboyer des ordres a un membres de l'équipage royal. Faites le rester ici !

-de qui parler-vous ? s'enquit Amarillys.

-de mon neveu, Zéphir. Cet tête brûlé ne tient pas en place !

-comme vous ?

A sa grande surprise,la reine des Pirates esquissa un sourire.

-tu as quelque chose a faire,petite ?

-pas vraiment…

18

-tu peut tenir compagnie a mon Zéphir,alors.

-quoi ?!

Malgré quelques protestations, les 2 Crocs Givré embarquèrent dans le navire, puis débouchèrent dans une petite était en bois,comme le reste du bateau,mais était couverte de tableau représentant des supposa que c'était les ancien roi et reine des loups de leur âge tournait furieusement en rond,battant de sa queu rousse le plancher.

-bonjour, entama Olwen, nous sommes…

-des professeurs venus me faire la leçon ?!

Amarillys,mal a l'aise,recula d'un pas avant de ce rappeler quel était la Messagére,et quelle était tout autant importante que le couple royale au sein de son clan.

-je suis la Messagére,et lui c'est Olwen,mon ami.

-celle qui est censé regroupé des loups de chaque clan et les aider ?

-euh…Oui…

-alors sortes moi de la et emmené moi chassé !

-c'est que..

-Ama ? Epave ne nous a pas dit qu'on avait pas le droit.

19

Une demi-heure plus tard,ils étaient sur la banquise et attendaient derrière une tertre de pattes d'Amarillys tremblaient de peur de se faire prendre avec Zéphir sans l'autorisation de sa rêvait de liberté,c'était plus que sur. Et si…

-Zephir,tu sais ils nous manques 2 membres et…

-2 ? ma tante m'a dit que vous en aviez 4,La Branche,la Crocs Brûlé,l'Oasis et toi.

-je…Nous voulons un Ingénieur.

-un lynx ? dit il avec ironie

-bref…Et si tu nous rejoignait ?

-non !

-pourquoi ?!

-ce doit être ton « Maitre » qui choisit qui doit participer.

Mais son crystal ne disaient rien.Zéphir n'était pas un loup de l'Infini. Des Crocs Brûlé apparurent a cet instant.3 fit un pas en arriére.

-je suis le neveu de la reine Epave, répliqua Zéphir,et je vous ordonne de nous laissé tranquilles.

-raison de plus,répondit un garde.

Le jeune Pirate passa a l' griffa le premier et fit volte

20

face pour se jeter sur le 2e.D'autre gardes,4 fois plus nombreux arrivèrent pour voler aux secours du dernier garde.

-Partez, dit Zéphit,j'ai peut être une chance de m'en sortir, mais je ne pourra pas vous protéger.

Le Maître parla a sa messagère pour lui dire qu'il était prêt.

-je…

-Ama, son ami. Il peut s'en sortir.

-c'est un loups de l'Infini ! on abandonne pas un autre loup de l'Infini ! protesta elle.

-je suis…Un loup de l'infini ?

Amarillys se rappela du pouvoir confié par le disparut et se plaça devant ses amis et les fit reculer. Ayant comprit,ils courirent vers le bateau tandis quelle resta devant eux de manière a leur fairent profiter de son invisibilité.

-donc…Je suis un loup de l'Infinit ? demanda Zéphir une fois retourner dans la cale ou ils c'était rencontré.

-oui,c'est ç vais t' ,peut tu retourner chez toi ? je te rejoins apres.

-comme tu veux,Ama,répondit son ami.

Elle eu un pincement de culpabilité en l'entendant espéré la jeune louve lui sourit a contrecoeur.

21

-quand partons nous,Amarillys ? demanda Zéphir.

-ce soir.

-quoi ? mais,tu as dit a Olwen que…

-tout de suite,si éviens la reine Epave,je rassemble les autres.

-et l'ingénieur ?

-on y va en premier,ils sauront surement comment trouver les Terres d'Infini.

-OK,bon on se rejoins ou ?

-a la frontiére,c'est une riviére entre la Forêt brûlé et notre banquise.

-a tout a l'heure,alors.

-vous êtes prêt ? demanda Zéphir.

Amarillys avait tout de suite pris sa place de passèrent devant les tanniéres ou elles avaient grandit.

-euh, une minute…

La jeune louve entra en premier dans la grotte de son mére,une louve gris pâle,lui dit que son fils était dans sa la remercia et alla dans la petite salle qui servait

22

de chambre a jeune loups attendait,ses petites taches argentés qu'elle trouvait magnifique était mouillé,comme si il avait pleurer...Olwen,son ami si joyeux,si optimiste avait pleurer.

-Olwen ?

-Ama ? tu n'est pas partit ?

Le sentiment de culpabilitée se fût plus présent.

-non,mais je…Tu te rappelle ce que je t'ai dit ?

-je prendrais soin de ta famille,je sais.

-et j'ai réfléchit a ce que tu m'a dit,et…

-chut.C'est pas coupa son ami.

-mais faut que…

-part,maintenant.

-attend…

-que tu parte maintenant ou dans 10 minutes,c'est pareil,mais en plus me promets une chose,histoire d'être quitte ?

-euh…Oui…Répondit la jeune louve.

-reviens vivante !

-merci,j'y avait pas pensé.Dit Amarillys avec un sourire triste.

23

 **Chapitre 5 : Les 6 Dieux**

Les dernières paroles d'Olwen restèrent dans la tête d'Amarillys pendant qu'elle marchée dans la forêt des Crocs Brûlé.Le petit groupe avait décidé de se rendre chez les Ingénieur,au son trouble,Tarel s'approcha d'elle.

-quitté sa famille et toujours dure, n'est-ce pas ?

-surtout quand on vie dans la pauvreté,qu'on doit aller cherché des flammes dans un territoire enemi,et que des dizaine de tes amis meurent chaque mois,pas quand on vie dans un palace,et qu'on mangent plus qu'il n'en faut,répliqua la jeune louve.

-je ne vivait pas dans un palace,mais dans un trou aménagé au milieu du désert, coupé d'eau et de nourritures depuis mes 3 ans,et je dois me privé presques tout les jours pour les petits ce cet age.

Amarillys se rendit compte qu'elle avait été impolie,et elle se

Rabaissa,de manière a s'excuser.

24

Un petit cris se fit entendre a ce moment la.

-regarder, vite ! les pressa Kiana,il y a un petit trucs !

Ses amis s'approchèrent du buisson qu'elle pointait de la patte. Le « petit trucs » comprenant qu'il n'avait rien a craindre,s'avança vers les museaux qu'il le essaya de touché l' émit alors un couinement aigu,mais finit par accépté la carresse.

-une frimousse,expliqua Amarillys,c'est asse rare et sa s'attache très facilement aux autres animaux.

-c'est…Etrange…dit Tarel, surement habitué aux tapir, au fennec et au scorpion des déserts.

-et totalement inutile, affirma Zéphir.

-mais il est mignion ! rétorqua Kiana,surement plus que vous,bande de crottins de chévre !

L'animal était effectivement la plus mignionne de toutes les choses qu'Iris n'avait jamais frimousse ressemblait a un avait envie de l'approcher,mais Iris n'osait pas.

-tu peux,répondit Kiana comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

-Si on lui donne un nom,il peut revenir vers son maitre quand il l'appelle,continua Amarillys.

25

-tu vas lui donné un nom,Kiana ? demanda Tarel.

-euh…Bah…Dizzle.

-bon,dépêché vous,on a pas toute la journé pressa Zéphir.

La frimousse avait déjà enfourché la jeune louve noire et somnolée sur son le crépuscule avait déployer ses camaïeu orangé,ils se mirent en quête d'un grotte.

-ou préfére tu dormir ? demande Zé m'a dit que tu était une stratège de génie.

Amarillys baissa les yeux en s'entendant qualifier de la sorte.

Elle avait menée des expéditions pour recherché des flammes de la forêt et elle était très intelligente,mais de l'a dire ça…

-une grotte sombre,orienté est,si possible,pour que le soleil levant ne nous éclaire pas.

-pourquoi ? si il me voie,mon clan nous laissera tranquille. s'indigna Kiana.

-peut être pas,répondit Zéphir avec dédain,avec les Crocs Brûlé,on ne sait jamais.

Kiana partit, vexé Amarillys se demanda si le Pirate n'avait trouvé aucun défaut chez un clan autre que le ne se réveilla qu'au beau milieu de la nuit,quand la Lune était a louve cauchemardait de tout son clan perdu.

26

Son frère,Givre,1 ans et demi de moins qu' et déterminé,un rien moqueur,elle s'était toujours bien entendu,en même temps,les conditions de vie pauvre et risqué ne laissé place au chamaillerie.

Crystal,la et mystérieuse,elle l'avait toujours bien traité.Son compagnon,Banquise,était lui aussi puissant et juste.

Sa mère,Alliana,les aimés tellement,son frère et elle…Et compensé la mort de son compagnon.

Olwen…Son meilleure ami et depuis longtemps,il était…Olwen : gentil,drôle, regréttée de ne put avoir avoué ses sentiment,ce matin,quand ils s'étaient séparé.Sans savoir pourquoi,son regard glissé vers l'endroit ou Tarel s'était couché.Dans la pénombre,elle ne distingua que les contour du loups couleur 'il une idée de comment trouvé les Terres d'infini ? est-ce que les terres d'infini avaient un lien avec les 6 dieux ? Les 6 ,la déesse de la naissance,la Mère,symbolisant les ,le dieu du destin,le Guide,symbolisant les ,la déesse des choix,la Tentatrice,symbolisant les ée,le dieu des Mémoire,l'Ancien,symbolisant les Crocs Brûlé.Brumzio,le Maître,le dieu de la préservation,symbolisant les Crocs Givré.Tumo,le dieu de la destruction, l'Apocalyptique,symbolisant...Les loups des Téné loups venu de l' se leva pour sortir

27

Hors de la tanié crut discerné la silhouette gris sombre d'un loup mais celle-ci avait déjà disparut quand Amarillys rouvrit des rassuré,elle faillit se servir de son pouvoir pour devenir invisible,mais une voix se fît entendre.

-tu va loin,Amarillys ? chuchota Tarel.

m'a entendue ? s'étonna t'elle.

-biensur.

Amarillys se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait dit en début d'apré-midi avec des frères et sœurs sur qui veillé,son ouïe devait être très dévelopé.

-tu pense que les 6 Dieux ont un lien avec les terres d'infini ?

-peut être,après tout,c'est Brumzio,le « maitre » qui t'a confié cette mission.

-qui nous a confié cette la jeune louve Ingénieurs sont à quelle distance ?

-5 jours,je pense.

La louve grise les espionnait,caché. « ce sont les loups de l'Infini,et aucun d'eux sont ceux prévu par le roi Charbon,je devrais les é ils sont si jeunes,si frêles…Et ils peuvent changer ma misérable vie » Alors,comme une feuille d'or balayer par le vent automnale,elle s'envola,vers son peuple,sa prison.

28

 **Chapitre 6 : Praw**

Jay n'en croyait pas sa truffe : Praw,cette traitresse, cette ignoble louve,avait rencontré les loups de l'Infini,et n'avait bougé une griffe pour les exterminé ! Il laisserait passer,si elle était aussi stupide que la plupart des loups,mais intelligente et observatrice qu'elle était,c'était impardonnable ! Jay esperait que le seigneur Charbon l'exécutera. il arriva enfin a la caverne du chef,ou se déroulerais le choix de la le fixait d'un air culot ! conseillé du roi,cette maudite louve lui devait plus de respect !

-voici Jay,le conseiller,annonça Djair,le maitre du tribunal.

Certain nouveaux membres pouffèrent en entendant qu'une hyène était conseillerre.

-Praw,ta faute,sil te plaî le vieux sous-maitre Pilk

-j'ai…Vue les loups de l'infini,et je suis parti.

-ce n'est pas si grâve,la rassura Pilk.

-quoi ! cria Jay en sautant de son sié l'ai a aider,elle

29

nous a trahis !

Charbon sursauta en entendant parler son mouche avait piqué son calme serviteur ?

-Mon seigneur,lui demanda Jay,ne nous avait on pas donné des ordres,des lois ? celui de capturer les loups de l'infini,par pur exemple ?

,autre chose a dire ?

-je… crétin a réussi a me faire condanner,je suppose ?Alors oui,j'ai une chose a dire,et elle est précieuse,répondit l'accusée en regardant son roi droit dans les gardez pas cette sale ordure,cet hyène putride, ce traître infâme comme conseiller.

-est-ce elle qui me parle de trahison ? ironisa Jay.

-toi,la ferme,si tu ne veux pas que ta mère ne te reconnaisse même menaça Charbon.

-elle…Elle est morte,mon seigneurs.C'est pour cela que je vous ai demandé de m'acceuillir.

-tant mieux, t'iras en enfer avec elle.

La hyène se tût,vexé.Charbon était peut être aussi stupide que les autres, après risqua un regard vers les loups ne l'exécutait pas,il s'en chargerait personnellement…

30

Charbon était partagé.Jay exagérait tout le temps,il en était il avait raison sur un point : elle avait désobéit a l' temps normal,une morsure au museau et quelques réprimande devait ,Praw avait confiance en ces jeunes,son espoir pouvait atteindre d'autres Crocs Brûlé qui pourrait leurs voués plus d'admiration qu'a lui.

-Praw,tu est condanné a éré hors de la meute.

-quoi ? mais j'ai juste…

-Jay,tu l'acompagnera a la frontiére.

Praw boitillait vers l' lécha le sang qui s'enfuiait de sa plaie. Jay l'avait déchiqueter comme un satané hyène ! Il l'avait tellement bléssé qu'une flaque de sang s'était déjà formé.Des bruits de pas se fît entendre. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas son clan ! Des loups très jeunes,a peine plus agé que des louveteaux,la regardé, fourrure jaune,un brun,un roux,un blanc et un loups de l'Infini ! elle pouvait mourir, ce quels souhaitait,c'est que c'est loups sauverais son peuple, même si elle les détestaient.

-qui est-ce ? demanda un des loups.

-je…Je ne sais pas.répondit une petite louve de son clan.

31

 **Chapitre 6 : le lynx des plaines**

-dire que c'est seulement une frontière qui nous sépare des Tael en fixant l'horizon.

Il pencha la tête,signe d'intérêt et d' en fît de même.

-une frontière céleste, ajouta elle.

Il acquiesça.

-c'est sais quoi ? toi,Iris,Kiana,Zéphir et moi,on est une meute a nous tous seuls, non ?

Amarillys ne s'attendait pas a ç marqua un temps de reflexion. « c'est Olwen,ton ,et maman.C'é que c'est Tarel et les autres. »

-oui,on est une meute.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit a discuté.Amarillys se coucha quand la lune se se sentait plus proche de Tarel, louve blanche songea quelle devait aussi se raprocher des autres.

32

-oh,regarder ! s'écria Kiana.

Une louve grise foncée était étendue au sol. Elle saignée sentit Iris faires un pas derrière elle.

-qui…Qui est-ce ? demanda elle.

Kiana eu un long fré la comprenait,c'était une louve de son clan.Zéphir fit un pas en avant.

-tu l'a connait ? demanda il a Kiana.

Celle-ci secoua négativement la tête.

-je ne sais pas.

Malgré tout,ce fût Iris qui alla la louve grise s'était é liannes jaillirs de son dos pour s'enrouler autour des plaies de la bandage semblait marcher.

-elle devrait arrêter de saigner.

Des grande fleurs jaunes semblait idéals pour mettre de l'eau dedans.

-Iris,va lui chercher a et Kiana,allait chassé.Je reste avec Amarillys pour protéger cette louve au cas ou sa meute reviendrait.

-Ils pourraient vraiment revenir ? demanda Amarillys une fois que leurs compagnons furent partit.

-mouais,possible.

33

-dit…On est une meute ?

Le loup roux gratta de la patte.

-peut être. Les groupes de loups sont appelé meute,mais on a pas de signe de soumission.

Il s'arrêta de gratter la terre et se mit a sourire.

-je vous voie bien en train de les faires,remarque.

-tu sens quelque chose ? demanda Kiana.

Tarel se mit a renifler l'air.

-oui,un troupeau de cerf,je crois.

-cool,on aura a manger pour longtemps.

-c'est pas tout,il y a un lynx, pas loin.

-un Ingénieur ? que fait il si loin de son clan ?

Ils trouvérent le troupeau quelque minutes plus tard.

-regarde,chuchota Kiana,le lynx est la.

Le félin couleur curie attendait derrière un rocher près du buisson ou ils c'était cachés.

-qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda elle.

-on l'attaque quand meme.

34

Les loups passèrent a l'attaque en premier. Ils remarquèrent rapidement la proie la plus faible. Malheureusement le sol abrupt les obligeaient a ralentir. Le lynx, qui c'était élancé a peine quelques instants après eux, les rattrapèrent et les doublèrent. Kiana,poussait par le faim, couvrit rapidement la distance entre Tarel et le fléchit ses pattes arrière et les déplia en une détente qui l'a propulsa sur le dos de sa louve sombre enfonça ses griffes dans le cou du cerf et fît jaillir du sang rouge foncé qui éclaboussa sa belle fourrure. Le lynx pila devant le spectacle de cette jeune louve qui ne perdait pas son équilibre devant la danse sauvage de sa proie. Kiana finit par s'affaler sur le sol, toujours mortellement accroché au cerf.

-tu l'a eu ? Super ! dit Tarel en courant péniblement vers elle.

Ses coussinets habitué au doux sable du désert étaient en lynx se mît a faire quelque chose d'é s'allongea au sol et se mît a se rouler sur le sol rocailleux.

-je ne pensais pas qu'une jeune louve et que son ami pouvait abattre un cerf aussi rapidement,dit-il en enfouissant son museau moucheté dans la poussiére.

Les jeunes loups étaient trop absourdis pour répondre : l'Ingénieur faisais des signes de soumission de loups !

-tu…Tu veux un bouts ? proposa Kiana.

Elle jeta un morceau de chair vers le lynx.

35

-dit, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Kiana en désignant le verre sur son œil.

-oh, ça ? juste un monocle de verre infrarouge.

Les loups penchèrent la tête, dépassés par les mots du lynx.

-ça…ça veut dire que je peux voire à travers les objets.

-ah, d'accord. Dis, ça ressemble a quoi le royaume des Ingénieurs ? demanda Kiana.

-c'est pareil, avec des meutes, mais la certain endroit… c'est l'intérieur des montagnes.

-eh, tu entends ?! dit brusquement Tarel

Les oreilles de Kiana tressaillirent.

-des hurlement de loups ? S'enquit le lynx

La mélodie de leurs hurlements était trop courte, trop semblable au crépitement des volcans pour qu'elle se trompe.

-des loups de mon clan.

-je…je dois partir,déclara brusquement l'Ingé encore,j'éspére qu'on se reverra.

Il s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

36

 **Chapitre 7: la guerre**

Olwen avait pris du courage depuis le départ d' allait de plus en plus loin pour cherché des était justement en train de de cherché cette précieuse source de nourriture pour le Maitre quand il entendit une voix.

-Adara,tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-euh…Pas vraiment,il me faut plus de temps.

Olwen s'approcha d'eux avant de se cacher dans un buisson.

Le mâle qui avait poser la question était noir avec le museau gris et tapait impatiemment avec le patte.

-2 jours, pas c'est comment est Jay…Pourquoi c'est lui qui est chargé de la guerre ?!

La femelle noir clair se recroquevilla.

-arrête,Kay.t'a pas le droit de parler comme ça de sais ce qui est arrivé a Praw…

37

Olwen guerre ? leurs énemis se préparé t'ils a une

battaille ? Il devait prévenir la les quelques instants ou les Crocs Brûlé discutérent,Olwen s'efforça de rester immobile, tapis dans son appris les détails de la prochaine bataille que prévoyait ses ennemis. Quand enfin le gros male repartit vers sa meute et la louve examiner les lieux ou se déroulerons l'attaque,Olwen osa enfin quitter sa que ses pattes tremblèrent,il fit quelque ,il paysage forestier défilait devant ses yeux. Olwen se demandait comment il faisais pour éviter les arbres qui apparaissait devant il le ll n'avait couru aussi il n'avais couru aussi perles de sueur finirent par mouillé ses poils blanc comme la banquise.1 quart d'heure apres,il atteignit enfin la frontière-riviè lui fallut quelque foulé pour atteindre l'autre vint enfin vers la caverne ou Givre et Blanca,le frere et la mere d'Amarillys,attendaient.

-Olwen ?! cria Blanca en sortant pré 'est ce que tu as ? tu a l'air d'un mourant !

Olwen avait effectivement l'impression que ses poumons pouvaient lâchez a tous instant après cette course épique.

-les…Crocs Brûlé…Bataille…3 jours, par le sud…Premier petit groupe, deuxième grand…

Il s'écroula,le cœur irrégulier

38

 **Chapitre 8: Le reveil**

Iris revint quelques instants plus tenait dans sa gueule la fleur jaune emplit d'eau fraiche.

-on a de la chance,il y a un ruisseau a mons d'un kilomètre.

-elle ne c'est toujour pas réveillé,l'informa Zé peut poser la fleur près de son museau.

La louve couleur mielle s'éxé posa la grande fleure avec délicatesse et s'écarta, inquiète.

-la pauvre…Je me demande ce qu'elle lui est arrivé.

Praw se réveilla a cet instant.3 des loups la dut plissait les yeux pour regardez la première, d'une fourrure blanche é deuxième était roux et marques bleu océan était peinte sur son dernière était d'une jolie couleur mielle.

\- comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Le jeune mâle roux.

39

-…Praw…

Elle se rendit compte que ses plaies étaient bandées par des

lianes.

-vos blessures vous font encore mal ? s'enquit la femelle marron clair.

Praw fît « non » de la tête.

-tu devrais quand même resté au moins une semaine avant de reprendre ta route,décida le loup roux.

Elle hocha de la tête. Même cet effort lui faisait mal.

-on devrais aussi partir,affirma Tarel.

-et comment on fait pour manger ?

-On a peut couper quelques morceaux,et les ramener aux autres en plusieurs allé retours.

Apres c'être executaient,ils repartirent vers leurs amis.

-La louve,Praw,a besoin de déclare donc une semaine de repos, annonça Zéphir

Kiana et Tarel ne parlèrent du lynx a personne.

40

Une semaine s'en suiva.

Une semaine de repos.

Une semaine ou ils apprirent a améliorer leurs souplesse,Leurs rapidités,leurs capacité de eu l'impression que,devant l'œil critique de Zéphir,elle avait plus progressé en une semaine quand 9 années entiè é tout,elle ne se souvint pas précisément de ce qu'elle avait elle se rappelait d'une fin de journée, ou le crépuscule commençait a pointé. Praw allait mieu,et pouvait discuter sans risquer un manque de respiration.

-comment tu t'es fait attaquer ? demanda Zéphir.

Praw allait donner des précisions sur l'agression dont Jay était l'auteur quand Kiana arriva, totalement paniqué.

-vous avait vue Dizzle ?

-Qui ?

-Dizzle,la frimousse.

-Ah,oui ! non,on l'a pas vue,désolé.

Iris arriva,des liannes ensanglanté dans sa gueule.

-je viens de changer les bandages de Praw,elle devrais être capable de partir dans quelques jours.

-bon,il manque que Tarel,et tout le monde sera la ! grommela Zéphir.

41

-on parle de moi ? demanda celui-ci.

-ah,Tarel,Iris,vous avait vu Dizzle ?

Une louve noir et grise sortit des fourré dévisagea un a un les membre de cet étranges groupes puis son regard s'illumina de méchanceté en apercevant Praw qui c'était levé pour les rejoindre.

-Praw ? Que fait tu la ? le roi Charbon t'avait bannie,il me semble.

-et tu voudrais que j'aille ou, exactement ?

-hors de notre territoire, imbécile ! je répete : que fait tu avec eux ?! demanda l'inconnue.

-ça te regarde pas,Jiazi,cria Praw.

-qui est-ce ? demanda Zéphir.

-Jiazi,la sœur de Aly,l'espionne des Crocs Brûlés.

-toi,tu est…Kiana,non ? demanda Jiazi en se déplaçant pour dévisagées la jeune louve noir des pattes aux oreilles.

Kiana serra les mâchoires.

-tu est la jeune effronté de la garde,non ? Ton maître t'a énormément rabaissé leur des rapport, tu sais ?

Elle se tourna pour plonger son regard dans celui de Tarel.

-et toi,tu est rejetons d' as conscience de n'être rien quand tu n'a pas ton bac à sable ?

42

Jiazi pivota pour parler a Amarillys,sans se soucier des autres.

-On ne te présente pas,toi ! j'éspére que tu réussiras ta quête et que tu sauveras Frontiére ! Mais les ordres sont les ordres ! Tes gardes du corps sont de sang royal,dis-moi ! n'est ce pas,Zéphir ! J'ai entendu dire tu bien de tes capacités de meneur…Et ton imprudence !

En grattant de la pattes, elle s'approcha d'Iris qui se tendit.

-le présentations sont rapides,mais qui est tu toi ? Peu importe,tu n'a l'air ni puissante,ni futées. Aucun intérêt…

-laisses ces louveteaux tranquille,Jiazy ! menaça Praw.

-ta vue aurait t'elle diminué en même temps que ton agression ?

-tu est au courant ? s'étonna la louve.

Jiazy hocha la tête.

-ce ne sont plus des louveteaux,affirma pour la plupart…

Le regard et l'allusion portés a Iris irrita fortement Praw.

-je ne répèterais pas, ne joue pas a la maligne.

Elle s'approcha lentement, et poussa Praw de la patte.

-vous, derrière moi, ordonna elle au jeunes toi,Amarillys !

A contrecoeur,ils s'exécutèrent.

-toi, continua Jiazy,tu vas mourir…

Amarillys devait bougé n'y parvenait pas.

43

 **Chapitre 9:Jiazy**

-maintenant.

Amarillys était tétanisé regardait le sol, incapable du moindre mouvement.

-aucune réaction ? commenta son agresseurs. Tanpis,ce sera moins marrant.

Ses amis allait mourrire avec qu'elle n'ait tentée quoi que ce soit.

Zéphir passa a l' adversaire étant dos a lui,le loup roux eut l' griffa et mordit tant que le sang giclait des la premiére sang des deux loups.

Jiazy,qui était surement une meurtrière de son clan,avait eu une reflexe inuit et n'avait était déstabilisait par l'effet de surprise que quelques secondes.

44

Tous deux était autant blessés.

-recule,ordonna une voix a Zéphir.

En ce retournant,celui-ci eu la surprise de croiser le regarde d'Iris. Dénué de tout timidité ou de faiblesse,elle marchait, confiante. Arrivé vers l'assassine,elle planta son regard dans celui étonné de son feuilles alentours s'allongérent et s'affinérent jusqu'à devenir des lianes tranchantes qui ballonnas Jiazy.

-je ne suis ni faible,ni stupide.Déclara Iris calmement.

Zéphir regarda Amarillys avec incompré n'avait toujours pas bougée.

Amarillys,regardait fixement le sol,pourtant,elle attendait que la phrase fusent. Et évidemment, elle fusa.

Zéphir,qui était restait quelques instants silencieux, explosa brusquement.

-qu'est ce que tu as fichue ?! si Kiana,Iris et Tarel étaient a moitié aussi lâches que toi,on serait déjà morts a l'heure qu'il est ! Si on avait réussi a tué cette louve,et quand suite on aurait succombaient a nos blessure,j'éspére que tu auras au moins ça sur la conscience ! heureusement que Iris était la !

Un silence gêné s' fût Kiana qui le brisa,d'une petite voix aigus.

-je suis désolé,Zénith.

45

Il se radoucit et la rassura d'une voix calme.

-ne t'en fait je l'ai dit,on aurait pas survécut,même tous les si Amarillys c'était join a nous,on aurait pu.

-je vais aider Praw a se relever,dit Iris.

-est qu'est ce qu'on fait elle ? demanda Tarel en montrant Jiazy de la truffe.

-on la laisse comme ç on a besoin de l'interrogée.

Amarillys s'en alla,sans un mot.

-que fait tu ? questionna Tarel.

Elle ne répondit jeune louve marcha vers une petite colline ce retourné heure plus tard,elle arriva vers un pût s'y baigner jusqu'au cou en s'allongeant.L'eau était glacé,et le courant forma vite des petites étoiles de givres sur ces ses poils blancs sortit et alla se séchait aux dernières lueurs du n'avait pas cessait de pensait a l' était elle resté immobile, paralyser par sa peur ?

Le spectable avait était machoires cherchaient les artères du sang sang de Zé aurait du être le sien,pas celui de son regard glissa vers un jeune bouleau.

« il est fort et ce que je devrais être. »

46

Une idée lui traversa l' idée incensé.Une idée a la hauteur de sa bêtise.

Elle s'avança vers l'arbre,puis elle entreprit de donner des coups de griffes ne savait pas pourquoi elle le faisait. Mais elle le faisait. Amarillys songea qu'elle devait avoir l'air d'une ourse a donner ainsi des coups de pattes a un arbre sans raison apparente.

Quand le soleil se leva,elle grattait toujours l'arbre.

-que fait tu ? questionna Tarel.

Amarillys c'était éloignée sans un bruit.

-que fait elle ? répéta il a l'intention de Zéphir.

-soit elle va réfléchir,soit continué seule,soit se les 3 cas,ça ne peut lui faire que du bien.

-si elle continue seule,c'est une bonne chose ?

-bien sur.

-eh,vous avait vue Dizzle ?

Ils se retournèrent,lasse de cette histoire.

-tu te souviens de ce qu'Amarillys a dit ? soupira Zé l'appelait.

-biensur que je l'ai appelé ! s'indigna magie doit aider,ou un

47

trucs comme ç attendant,Praw est totalement remise.D'apres Iris,elle serait apte a reprendre la route demain lui dire ou on va,elle pourrait…

-n'importe quoi,Kiana ! on ne peut pas lui faire confiance !

-mais,je…

-elle a raison,intervint Tarel,Praw peut avoir des informations utiles.

Zéphir soupira calmement.

-va y,de toutes façon, l'assassine a laissée échapée que Praw était bannie,et celle-ci l'a confirmée quand on la trouvé.

Kiana se rendit a la couche de feuillage ou se reposait était en train de lui parler.

-Praw ? je peux te parler ?

-oui ?

-je…On va se rendre chez les Ingé voulais savoir si tu possédait des informations sur le chemin a prendre.

-vous vous rendez vraiment chez eux ?

-bien sûr.

-vous vous trompez de direction.

Kiana et Iris sursautèrent, choquées.

48

-comment ça ? on a vue des cartes ! s'écria Iris.

-je connais les frontiéres de nos deux royaumes.J'y ai patrouillé.Charbon y poste des serais décapitée avant d'atteindre les premières montagnes.

-que nous propose tu ?

-de prendre par la du rivage.

Amarillys revint a l' compagnons s'activaient a préparer le départ.Zéphir,le plus près de la colline, l'aperçut en premier.

-Amarillys ? pourquoi a tu ce…Cet arbre sur tes épaule ?

Elle avait presque oublié le jeune bouleau qu'elle avait accrochait a son dos.

-je sais pas.

Zéphir la regarda en écarquillant les yeux comme si il avait a faire a une folle.

-on repart ? reprit Amarillys.

Son ami hocha la tête.

-et Praw nous a informer sur la direction a prendre.

-et alors ?

-on passe par la mer,soupira Zéphir,des gardes de Charbon sont

49

positionner près de la frontière des Ingé vas vraiment porter

ce trucs ?

-oui.

-j'espére que tu seras utile au combat, même avec ce fichu arbre.

Amarillys sursauta.Zéphir essayait soigneusement d'éviter de parler de l'incident.

Il était peut être plus fin qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

-Kiana a retrouvée Dizzle ? s'enquit elle.

Un sourire se dessina sur les babines de Zéphir.

-faudra que je mis mette,tout le monde a l'air de se soucier de lui.

-Tout le monde ?

-tu m'a ,il n'est pas revenu.

-je vais aller la voir,déclara Amarillys.

Elle s'en alla, sa fourrure blanche ondulant au grès de la brise qui c'était levé depuis peu.

En la voyant,Kiana émis une sorte de couinement de joie.

-Amarillys ! On avait peur que tu ne reviennes pas !

La Crocs Givré eut un nouement au amis avaient vraiment crût ça ? Avait elle songeait une seconde a s'en allait, les laissant pour

50

seuls ?

-écoute moi, ne vous quitterais jamais. _L'Esprit repére,le Courage absorbe,et le Cœur renvoie_

La louve noir de jais fronça les sourcils.

-qu'a tu dis ?

-rien.

-si,tu as dis un trucs du genre prophétie,quelque chose comme ça.

50

-je ne me souvient juste d'avoir laissée échapés quelque mots,rien de plus.J'ai dit quoi,exactement ?

-je…Je sais plus.

Un hurlement se fît le reconnut imédiatement.

-des loups de mon clan.

Elle sourit,concsiente d'avoir prononcer cette phrase quelque semaine elle tendit la truffe pour humait l'air.

-il y a un lynx avec eux.

-avec eux ? s'étonna Amarillys.

51

-ils le poursuivent,précisa Kiana.

Elle s'élançait déjà pour prévenir Zéphir,Tarel et Praw.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? demanda le loups roux en voyant Kiana arrivait et Amarillys la suivant.

-des loups de mon clan,de ma meute,poursuivent un lynx !

-de ta meute ? pourquoi poursuivent ils…

-je connais ce lynx ! déclara la jeune louve ébéne.

-ce lynx ? répéta Tarel.

Kiana hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-vous pouvez m'expliquaient ce qui ce passe ? demanda calmement Zéphir.

-un lynx est poursuivi par des Crocs Brûlé,expliqua …On l'a rencontrer.

-on doit aller l'aider,compléta Kiana.

Zéphir n'hésita pas une seconde.

-biensur. Kiana,Praw,seriez vous identifier le lieu de la traque ?

Praw hocha la tête.

-Dans la fosse de la Torpeur.

-une fosse ? et Tarel,vous vous séparerais et vous essaierais de doubler la meute,un sur chacun des cotés de la

52

ne faut pas que l'on vous fois que le lynx mettra plus d'écart entre lui et les Crocs Brûlés,vous sauterais en diagonale pour être dériére choses a dire,Amarillys ?

-peut être,intervint la jeune louve,que si un troisiéme loups nous accompagnés,il pourrait nous doubler au moment du sauvetage pour se placer devant le nous guidera jusqu'au camp pendant que,de chaques cotés du lynx,on le protégera ?

formatation fléche,nous aurons plus de sera le guide ?

Machinalement,Tarel,Iris,Amarillys et Zéphir se tournérent vers Praw et Kiana.

-c'est votre forêt,rétorqua doucement Iris.

-je vous guiderais ! s'écria Kiana.

 **Chapitre 10: La fléche**

Amarillys courait a pleine doux vent caressait sa fosse de la torpeur était longue de plusieurs kilométre,bien que la rive droite, celle ou cheminait la louve blanche pure,divergait une centaine de mètre plus la rive gauche,Tarel veillait a courir a la même vitesse qu'Amarillys.

Elle risqua un œil vers l'interieure de la fosse.

Le lynx devançait la meute d'a peine une dizaine de métre.D'une jolie couleur fauve,tachetées de quelques points noir comme la fourure de Kiana,le lynx avait une musculature puissante et,sous l'effort,ces muscles saillait sous sa é par le spectacle du pauvre lynx et de la meute assoifés de sang qui le traquait,Amarillys sauta par reflex une son bouleau qui,sur la terre fine et délicate,tracé une ligne nette.

54

Ce dernier butta contre la corps d'Amarillys,dans son élan de course,tré pattes arriére s'envolérent sous le chocs et ses pattes antérieurs se repliérent sous son museau faillit suivre mais ses pattes postérieurs,qui touchait m aintenant la terre,rattrapérent le essaia d'accélérait pour devenir paralléle a Tarel.

Il lui jeta un regard inquet de l'autre coté de la son amie lui rassura d'un hochement de tête,l'Oasis indiqua de sa truffe le -ci avait accélérait et mit plus de distance entre lui et ses poursuivant.

D'un accord parfait,Amarillys et Tarel sautérent de la de se faire encore avoir,elle utilisa le bouleau qui pendouillait a coté de son épaule gauche comme accéléra encore pour courrire a coté du lynx.

-tu te souviens de moi ? Ecoute,la louve noire la,expliqua l'Oasis en montrant Kiana du museau,va nous doubler pour nous guidais vers un endroit sur.

Trop fatigué d'avoir courru cette longue distance,le lynx se contenta d'un regard leva les s'était élancée dans le attérit parfaitement devant eux.

-suivez moi !

Conforment a l'ordre de Zéphir,ils formaient une fléche : Kiana devant,le lynx dans son prolongement,Tarel a la hauteur de son flanc

55

gauche et Amarillys,parfaitement paralléle,a la hauteur de son flanc parcoururent une partie de la fosse.A l'unisson,comme ferait un seul Amarillys avait retenue la leçon et lutait contre son envie de regarder dériére elle,le lynx cé ,Zéphir et Iris avait harcelait la meute jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrétent totalement,préocupés par ces tourna a droite,la ou fosse de la Torpeur se sé quelques foulées,la seconde branche de la fosse aboutissait,ce transphormant une une butte de terre.

-on est assé loin,maintenant,déclara peut repartir vers le camps lentement.

-on ne devrais pas ralentir,objecta Tarel.

-je…Je suis fatigué,commenta le lynx.

-on devrais quand même courrire,même si on t'en sens capable ? demanda Amarillys.

Le lynx hocha la tête.

Ils repartirent donc en trotinant,marchant en enfin ils arrivérent a leurs caverne passagére,Tarel sortit de sa rêverie qui l'avait maintenu silencieux pendant le trajet.

-et les autres ? comment ils vont revenir ?

Amarillys eut l'impression que toute l'idioti du monde s'abattait sur elle.

Le lynx regardait Jiazy qui somnolait,momifié dans ses bandages de

56

lianes.

-je peux en avoir une ? demanda t'il.

-désolé,dit louve énemie y est emprisonnée et on ne lui a pas fait crachée toutes les informations utiles.

-je peux sauver vos amis avec ça,expliqua t'il.

-je sais ! s'écria brusquement Amarillys.

Elle se déplaça vers Jiazy et coupa une a une les liannes qui la maintenait au dessus du sol.A la fin de l'opération,seuls les attaches qui liait les pattes et les machoires n'était pas coupait.

Jiazy,qui était soudainement tombée au sol,ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté.Voyant que sa prison était en partie tombé en lambeaux et qu'elle pouvait de nouveau respirait normalement,elle parût tres soulagée.

-Kiana,poursuivit Amarillys,si elle tente quoi que ce soit,tu lui crame les poils.

Puis la jeune louve tendit les solides liannes au lynx.

-merci. _Bras métallique,activation._

Une sorte de patte de loups de la taille d'un lynx sortit de sa sortant divers outils complexe,le lynx modifia son étrange invention.

-c'est fait,déclara il au bouts de quelque minute.

58

-ça n'a rien changé,commenta Kiana.

La patte de fer de dé bras qui la tenait était au début fait de fer,et a la fin faîtes de lianes.

-je vais chérché vos amis,déclara le lynx.

-attend ! comment t'apelle-tu ?

-Galène.

-Je t'accompagne.

Ils se retourné avait l'air décidée.

-d'accord.

Tourna les talons pour rejoindre la fosse de la passérent le début du trajet silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'Amarllys rompt le silence.

-pourquoi cette meute te poursuivait ?

-ils avait peur que je vous rejoignent.

-qu'est ce qu'ils ont contre nous ? demanda la louve blanche.

-je ne sais a la Crocs Brûlé.

-Kiana ? elle n'en sait rien.

-et celle qui était baillonait ?

-elle n'a rien dit depuis qu'on la attaché en haut de cet arbre.

58

-attend,reste la.

-pourquoi ? s'étonna Amarillys.

-tu n'est pas assé vas nous faire repérés.

Tandis que Galène s'affairait a scrutait l'environement,Amarillys s'assit,véxée.

-tu devrais commencer a revenir au camp,dit il apres une courte reflexion.

-pourquoi ? rem arqua crois que tu pourra utiliser ton machin pour emmenés des loups sans que la meute s'en apercoivent ?

Ils se dévisagérent une poignée de ,lentement,avec assurence,Galène tourna les quelque minutes,la fosse se dé lynx identifia en un instant qui combattait la eut la surprise de découvrir une louve un peut plus agée que lui se battre férocement contre les membres de son clan.

« encore une Crocs Brûlé ?! ça en fait trois… »songea Galène.

Sa sacoche s'ouvrit,dévoilant son bras mé son invention se fît totalement horizontale le poing de ferraille pris un a un les loups qu'il était chargés de ène était parfaitement camouflés,et,au yeux de tout les loups,un bras argentés surnaturelle sortait des feuillages,emenant ceux qu'il avait attrapés vers la mort.

59

 **Chapitre 11: Orbko**

Renonçant a tenter une évasion qui,sous le souffle de feu de Kiana,s'avérait être mortelle,Jiazzy s'assit docilement au fond de la grotte.

-parle,si tu ne veux pas être brûlée vive !

Le loup couleur dune apparût,impassible.

-du calme,Kiana.Même si ce n'est pas l'envie qu'il m'en manque ! Jiazy,tu as dit il y a quelques temps que tu souhaitait qu'on trouve les terres d' ,parle !

Jiazy trésaillit,blanchâtre.

-protégeait moi.

Ses interlocuteurs,penchérent la tête sur le cotés.

-te protéger ? de quoi ? de Charbon ? demanda Kiana.

Des larmes de sueur coulait abondamment sur sa fourrure.

60

-de…De l'arme de…De Charbon…O…Orb…

-calme toi,la rassura Tarel.

-protégeai moi…Gémissa Jiazy,la voix presque innodiblent.

-de quoi ?!

-de…Orb….Orbko.

Sa fourrure était trempée de sueur,comme si ce simple mots signifiait la mort. _Etait_ la mort.

Jiazy ferma les yeux une infime elle les ouvrit,les loups eurent un sursaut d'horreur et Kiana enfuit son museau dans la fourrure sable de yeux de Jiazy étaient blanc vitreux et gloculeux,comme ceux des poisson des ,lentement,une phrase fût articulait.D'une voix géniarde,rapeuse,rauque et froide comme celle d'un revenant.

-protégeait moi…

Quand Kiana et Tarel se retournérent,c'était trop tard.

Une masse sombre,brûmeuse et qui inspirait la Mort en masse _était_ la Mort.

Elle s'avançea, l'effroyable créature avançeait,plus Jiazy était secouait de spasmes violents.

La masse scruta Tarel qui s'était interposait.

-je dois la proteger !

61

Alors un morceaux se détachea du corps brûmeux pour balayait délicatement immenses doigt sombre passait seulement sur le torse de ,quand ils s'en levérent,des énorme griffure de la largeur de son museau entaillait sa peau jusqu'aux voulut hurler de n'y parvint pas : il était sauvagement propulseait en ariére.

-tarel ! hurla Kiana.

Son museau ensanglanté tachait la roche de la était assomé.Ou mort.

-Tarel ! répéta Kiana.

Sans un regard,la puissante chose continua de s'avanceait vers Jiazy.

-je vous en prie ! ne lui faîte pas de mal ! dit Kiana,horrifiée

La forme leva une main aussi puissante que l' s'était miraculeusement retenu pour Tarel.

-si il vous plaît ! cria Kiana.

Il ne se retiendrait pas une deuxieme fois.

-Protégeait moi ! hurla Jiazy.

Ce fût ses derniers mots.

La forme démoniaque sacageait,massacraît,déchiquetait,lacérait la pauvre louve.

Pourtant,Kiana sentît qu'il n'était loin,tres loin de son potentiel

62

tremblait de tout son regard,hypnotisait par cet indéscriptible spéctacle, fixait les parties de la chair et du corps de Jiazy virvoltait,détachée du reste du corps,éclaboussant d'une grande quantitée de sang les alentours.

Kiana cracha des flammes ardentes qui glissairent sur le corps de la monstruosité et s'évanuirent sur le sol.

Kiana s'était recroquevillait et pleurait de toutes ses forme brûmeuse se regarda un a un Tarel et Kiana, les prirent dans ce qui semblait être a Kiana ses s'évanuit.

Une voix familére la reveilla.

-Kiana !

Sans ouvrir les yeux,elle sachait qui avait la truffe pencheait sur elle.

-Kiana,reveille toi !

-c'est mon jour de suis pas sencée allée a l'entrainement,aujourd'hui.

Son général la poussa de la truffe.

-laissée moi ! rétorqua Kiana.

-Kiana,c'est important !

63

A son grand soulagement,son supérieur s'éloignait de quelques venait de replonger dans le sommeil que de l'eau glacée l'a révéilla sauvagement.

-qu'est ce que…

C'était Tarel qui l'avait reveillait.

-enfin !

Kiana jeta un œil autour d' se trouvéent sur une falaise.

Quand elle s'approcha,le vertige l'a falaise surplombait la forêt ou se trouvait encore leurs vue était magnifique.

-qu'est ce qu'il c'est passait ?

-a toi de me le dire,Kiana.

Il ce sourire était dure et empreint de tristesse comme la pierre qui fondait la vague de frayeur se déférlat sur ,d'une voix tremblante,elle raconta l'histoire.

-et la chose que tu as combattut nous a déposé ici. devina nous as t'elle épargné ?

-je n'en sais rien.

Sa voix se brisa.

-ce que je sais,ce que c'était la chose la plus traumatisante que j'ai vue !

64

 **Chapitre 12: Aidèn**

Loujy carressa du museau son dernier poussa un petit gé partit cherché le lièvre qu'elle avait posé quelque minutes plus tôt et l'apportat a son s'installa dans la couche de paille que Loujy et son compagnon avait fabriqué pour sa naissance,il y a quelques jours.

-tu vois,Rerz,c'est un lapin de Garene,ton préféré.

Elle aporta le festin a la hauteur de -ci le renifla puis tourna le museau,montrant son indiférence a la nouriture.

Loujy tenta quelques fois de lui faire manger pour qu'il prenne des forces.

-maman ?

elle se èn,son louveteau de 4 ans , se tenait

65

dans l'encadrement de la grotte.

-Zerz est malade ? continua la petite femelle grise et noir.

Sa mère ne dit plongea son regard dans celui de son petit yeux criait de la detresse.

-Adièn,va jouée avec tes frères.

celle-ci tourna les talons,inquète pour son petit frè mère était jeune,et avait eu deux porté première se composait de Kalf,de Brai et d'Adiè 2e se composait de Zerz et d' était un louveteau timide,responsable et sérieux et avait donc eu la garde d'Iloua pendant que sa mère tentait de soigné Zerz.

-Zerz ne va pas mieux,déclara Adièn dans un souffle.

Brai s'entrainait a marché sur une branche tandis que Kalf s'amusait doucement dans le sable avec Iloua.

-il va mourire ? demanda Brai inquet.

-tait-toi ! je te rapelle qu'Iloua n'a que quelques jours ! s'écria Kalf.

Iloua,n'ayant effectivement que quelques jour,ne saisissait ,elle comprit le nom de son jeune frére et vu le ton qu'avait utilisait Brai et Adièn,cela ne signifiait rien de gémissat.

-tu vois !

66

décidé a ignorer son frère,Brai sauta de sa branche pour rejoindre sa soeur.

-alors,il va M-O-U-R-I-R ?

-je sais pas.Répondit Adièn.

-regardés ! cria brusquement Kalf.

un loup massif noir ébéne s'avanç louveteaux courrirent jusqu'a sortit de sa grotte pour marcher vers son compagnon.

-Charbon ! alors,le jugement ?

-Praw a été bannie,annonça le chef des Crocs Brûlé.Zerz !

le louveteau s'avançait en titubant vers son pè dernier le prit par la peau du cou pour le juché sur son dos.

-il c'est levée ! dit joyeusement sa mère.

Charbon remena son petit jusqu'a sa couche de paille.

-est-ce que papa va nour donner plus a manger ? demanda Adièn.

-non,je ne crois quand on aura gagnée la guerre contre les Crocs Givrés,on ira en Terre d'Infini et on mangera enfin a notre faim.

-mais ce sont les élus des 5 dieux qui devait le faire,non ?

-c'est vrai.

67

 **Chapitre 13: la cascade d'azur**

-ou a tu trouvé cette eau ?

Kiana suiva le regard de son cascade couleur azur coulait d'un coté de la falaise ou ils se était tellement belle et d'aspect si pure que Kiana frissonna.

-comment fait on pour descendre ? demanda elle au bout d'un instant.

-j'ai bien une idée,mais...

Il espira longuement.

-tu vois la petit flaque de sable,en bas ?

Kiana retint un nouveau frisson en se penchant.

68

au pied de la falaise se trouvait un peu de sable doré comme la fourrure de Tarel.

-tu as une idée en rapport avec ça ?

il hocha la tête.

-Kiana,tu me fait confiance ?

ce fût elle qui hocha la tête.

-tu peux fermer les yeux,si tu va faloir que tu saute en même temps que moi.

-comment ?! s'écria Kiana.

-tu me faisait confiance.

Tarel sauta dans le le suivi,serrant les machoire pour ne pas hurler.A la motié de leur vertigineuse course,la plaque de sable se mît a s'envola pour les retenir dans leur sable les déposa par terre.

-regarde !

une entré creusé dans la falaise semblait être apparut.

-ou on est ?

La forêt environnente était trop touffue et trop luxuirante pour être celle ou leurs amis se trouvait.

69

-je ne sais essaye d'aller dans le tunnel ? Kiana ?

la louve ébéne resta la cascade qui semblait d'azur,la forêt était d'é terre était si douce au touché que Kiana ne doutait pas que si des million de loups et le lynx l'aurait foulait,elle serait restée ramassa a terre un petit fruit octogonal semblait être de elle le mangea,elle eut l'impression qu'une vague de fraicheur fruitié coula dans sa gorge.

-on est resté combien de temps ici ? demanda Kiana.

-pourquoi me demande tu ça ?

-tes blessures sont guéris,remarqua elle,on a passé au moins 1 mois ici.

-donc,on va dans le tunnel ? répéta Tarel.

Elle c'était déja replongée dans l'admiration du lieux qui semblait être ami l'attira dans la crystaux multicolores pendait des coté de la grotte qui était finalement un tunnel.

-c'est quoi,ça ?!

un rideaux de lumiére semblait finir le son courage a 2 pattes,Tarel s'avanç le suivit apres qu'il l'ai rassuré tunnel déboucha sur une nouvelle grotte.

-mais c'est...La notre ?!

70

Ils comtemplérent avec stupefaction la grotte ou ils avaient passait leur derniere et Iris discutait tandis que Galène regardait Zéphir examinait le corps mutilé de Jiazy qui jonchait encore le sol .Praw se tenait légérement a l'écart,évitant de regardait le cadavre de Jiazy.A leurs arrivés,leurs compagnons se tournérent vers la parois du fond de la grotte.

-comment avez-vous fait ça ? questionna Galène.

-il y avait un tunnel,et…

-un tunnel ?

La phrase d'Amarillys les figeas sur et Tarel se retournérent lentement vers leur insolite porte d'entrée.

Aucune trace du tunnel ne yeux de leurs amis,ils avaient tout simplement traversait la eut un silence.Zéphir inspira lentement.

-comment est elle morte ?

Kiana s'efforçea de ne sut décrire la fumée informe qui était l'auteur de l'atroce mort.

Crocs Brûlés nous a ralentit et vue cette…Chose,il devient plus pressant de rencontrer les Ingé êtes prêts a partir ?

-non.

Amarillys s'avançea,un air grave peint sur son museau.

71

Elle s'approcha du cadavre et appuya sa patte dans une flaque de sang pourpre qui s'échappait d'une plaies béante en réprimant une moue de dé posa sa patte sur la parois nord de la grotte,la ou Tarel et Kiana était apparût.

-Kiana,tu peut brûler le cadavre ?

Une goutte de rosée coula de l'empreinte sinitre,traçant un long et fin filet sanglant.

Amarillys recula.

-allons-y,déclara elle simplement.

Kiana souflat une petite flamme qui entreprit de cramer le corps de Jiazy.

-ça ne risque pas d'incendier la forêt ? demanda Iris,inquête.

Pour toutes reponse,Zéphir alla chercher la fleur qui leurs servait de reservoir d'eau et arrosa le brasier qu'était devenue la flamme.

Ils se remirent en les estimations de Zéphir,ils devrait atteindre la forêt des Branches dans 3 jours.

-ou sont les Terres d'Infini ? demanda Amarillys.

Zéphir tré avait oublié que Galène pouvait détenir des informations qui rendrait inutile tout déplacement chez les Ingénieurs.

72

Pendant qu'il se maudissait interieurement contre ce manque de réactions,Galène réfléchit un instant.

-je ne sais …Il faut aller voire Gineur,c'est lui qu'il faut aller voire pour les…Les informations.

Iris le regarda avec stupé savait déceler quand le stress des pensées cachées prenait le ène voulait éviter quelques sujets de marqua un temps d'arret durant lequels elle essaya de trouver comment elle pourrait aborder le sujet tout en finesse.

-ça ne va pas ? demanda Iris.

Le lynx sursauta puis se ressécissa.

-ou-oui je…Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider.

Sa voix tremblée ne repérlerent plus de é la deception générale d'avoir du chemins a faire,l'espoir de la réussite maintenat la bonne la nuit tomba,la forêt devint plus touffue et plus foncée.

Amarillys mit beaucoup de temps a s' quitta sa position couché sur le coté comme la plupart des loups pour s'allonger sur le regard plongé dans les étoiles et ses pensées plongée dans une reflexion par rapport a sa journée passé,elle ne remarqua même pas que cette posture lui était fort désagréable.

73

Cela ne faisait que 8 jours quelle les 8 louve s'étonna de la rapidité dont elle s'était attaché a ces nouveaux elle c'était habitué a la protection permanente de Zéphir,de la bienveillance d'Iris,de la sagesse de Praw,la sérénité de Tarel,de la manière de Kiana de voir le bon coté des choses,et plus étonant encore,de la créativité de Galène.

La protection,la bienveillance,la sagesse,la sérénité,la joie et la créativité.Les pilliers de sa nouvelle vie.

Seleument 8 jours qu'elle avait quitté sa meute,sa famille.8 jours quelle avait arrêté de chercher des flammes avec Banquise,Gilzy,Najii,Olwen et Laponie,des loups de son â se recoucha sur le coté.

Tarel se reveilla en regard glissa aux alentours que la lueur du feu é -ci,ayant décrut,avait un périmétre plus serré et Tarrel ne discernait rien.

Il avait surement rêvé cette forme qui les guettait.

Mais il était sur que ce craquement de branche provenant de la forêt était réel.

74

 **Chapitre 14: la Brèche des Crocs Brûlés**

Ayden survé grand soulagement de sa mère,elle pût reprendre une vie active au sein de sa ,Brai et d'Adièn pût s'occupait de Zerz et d'Iloua sans que cela ne pose plus de problême que la garde d'Iloua seul.

-eh,vous avez entendu parler de la Brèche ? lança Kalf en début d'apres-midi.

Zerz et Iloua s'attendant a une long conte,s'assirent devant lui.

-tu est sur que c'est adapté ? s'inquéta Adièn.

-t'inquéte ! alors la Brèche,c'est un endroit,une falaise ou il y a de l'eau,et…

-de…L'eau ! articula Iloua.

-oui,de l' ,il y a dans cette eau des y en a…Euh…

75

2 ! un noir et un pour les attrapé,il faut que un Crocs Brûlé

plonge dans cette eau et les prends pour les ramenés.

-tu viens de dire que c'était une falaise,remarqua Brai.

-j'imagine qu'il faut grimper.

-avec 2 poissons ! On est pas des ours ! objecta Adièn.

-ours ! s'écriérent Iloua et Zerz d'une seule voix.

Kalf soupira,exasperer de l'esprit terre a terre des autres membres de sa portées.

-je sais pas comment faut faire,mais le loup qui les aurait attraper devras mettre le blanc au soleil et le noir a la lune simultanémant,et ensuite…

-comment peut on disposer un poisson au soleil et l'autre a la lune ? l'interromptit Adièn.

-je…L' loup qui les auras pris les mettras côte a côte,et,au moment ou la lune croiseras le soleil,les deux poissons se mettrait a briller et ils fuisoneront pour en faire qu'un : un poisson gris.

Les queus de Zerz et d'Iloua se mirent a fré étaient suspendus au lèvre de leurs frère et avaient du mal a dissimuler leurs joie d'écouter une nouvelle histoire.

76

-ça existe vraiment ?

Kalf hocha la tête.

-il reste plus qu'a aller chercher les poissons.

-on a pas le droit de sortir sans l'autorisation de Maman,fît remarqué Adièn.

-c'est on peut aller la chercher !

-d'accord,mais qui garde Zerz et Iloua ?

-Brai peux s'en charger,rétorqua é,Adièn !

la petite louve grise et noir hésita.

-bon,j'ai pas trop le choix.

ils marchérent un quart d'heure quand une fosse apparû fine rivière d'argent coupait le fond.

-c'est moins profond que ce que je croyais,remarqua Adièn.

-on descend ? proposa son frere.

77

Adièn secoua sa tête.

-non,on pourra plus crois que j'ai une idé contre,il faudra un adulte.

-dis toujours.

-on pourrait creuser a l'aide de flammes a coté de la ça on fait un escalier dans ce tunnel et on pourra descendre et remonter quand on voudras.

Kalf se balança d'une patte a l'autre,hésitant.

-tu parles commes un Ingénieur,remarqua-il.

-mais oui ! un Ingénieur sera beaucoup plus rapide pour faire un tunnel et un escalier ! s'exclama Adièn.

-et tu le trouve ou,cet Ingénieur ?

-bah...Dans leurs territoire !

son frere le dévisagea un instant.

-tu sais,j'ai entendu parler Papa et Maman,il y a pas longtemps.A propos de Praw...Papa a dit que les élus des 6 dieux vont chez les Ingénieurs.

-tu veux qu'on le suivent ?! s'étonna Adièn.

78

Kalf regarda les yeux marron orangés de sa soeur.

-tu sais,dit il d'une voix calme,ce loups dont parle ce conte est peut être toi,peut être aura qu'a demandé a maman et aux autres de venir avec nous.

ce défis prit de l'ampleur dans la tête d'Adièn, jusqu'a devenir une epreuve du 'a devenir un but,le but de sa qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.L'antique et puissant poisson noir devint en un instant ses os.L'ancestrale et intellgent poisson blanc devint sa chair.

La petite louve grise et noir s'approcha dangereusement du gouffre et plongea son regard dans l'eau ses sens ce mirent en action en quête des légendaires resta un long moment immobile et Kalf se tint en arrière,aussi silencieux que sa , Adièn repera deux point dans l'eau claire.

-je les vois,dit elle simplement.

A sont tour,Kalf s'allongea au coté d'Adièn,ses pattes antérieurs a moitiés dans le bout de quelques minutes,il s'écarta.

-je ne vois rien.

-concentre-toi,suggéra sa soeur.

Il réesseya sans succés.

-désolé,je dois avoir ma vue moins aiguisé que y va ?

Adièn savait que c'était ,elle se tût,l'impression d'avoir une quête qu'elle devait menait a suivit son frere.

79

 **Chapitre 15: le sillion du navire**

Ricochet escalada en vitesse les quelques marches qui séparait ses appartements au ponton de son avait hate de connaître la requête de ses futures clients,et encore plus hate de reprendre sa route sur l'Océan d'Azur qu'il connaissait si il fût en face de ces loups,son regard dévia sur la femelle aussi blanche que la neige qu'il avait vu en approchant les terres des Crocs Givré crystal qu'elle portait au cou évoquait irresistiblement les histoires qu'il avait receuillis au cours de ses precedents ,l'artefact qu'on lui conté parlait d'une du dieu du destin Aziqui.

-Je suis désirait vous partir ? demanda Ricochet

Il tressaillit avant que ses clients puissent répondre.

80

Ses yeux s'était posait sur un loup du même poils roux que marques ondoiait sur son museau,du même turquoise que l'Océ seule famille pouvait posseder de tels famille royal des Pirates.

-chez les Ingénieurs,répondit Zéphir.

D'autres rumeur sur le neveu de la reine avait embarqué sur le navire de sa tante,s'était enfui et avez ,Ricochet l'avait reconnu.

Mais si il s'était enfui,peut être Zéphir avait une bonne raison…

-c'est…Loin…balbutia Ricochet.

-on sais,répondit Zéphir,Mais on a vraiment besoin,de…

-j' doit être œuvrer pour un clan particulier ?

savez vous que notre voyage est important ?

Ricochet gratta le planchée sombre.

-eh bien…Si cette Crocs Givré est ici plutôt que combattre chez elle,j'en conclut que…

-Pourquoi devrait-je combattre ? la guerre n'est pas pire qu'il y a un mois…Coupa Amarillys.

-bien sur que si ! la reine Crystal est mortellement blessé !

81

Amarillys blèmit,puis elle sentit ses pattes cé avait toujours resentit le reine des Crocs Givrés comme un rempart ce rempart brisé par une vague d'insécurité ouvrait comme un gouffre.

-il faut retourner chez les Crocs Givrés,murmura elle.

-on a dit qu'on allait pas prendre part a cette guerre,objecta Kiana.

Amarillys s'assura de s'être remis de la déclaration de Ricochet pour poursuivre.

-Je ne demande pas de rejoindre la reine a la relique de Brumzio,la seule connection qui reste entre lui et doit empecher les Crocs Brûlé de l'incendié par erreur.

La louve pâle se détourna pour dévisager Zéphir en attente de la ré dernier ne doutait pas l'importance du détour.

-Nous désirons changer de destination pour la banquise des Crocs Givrés,annonça il au capitaine.

Ricochet,qui avait assister l'insolite échange,trésaillit,pris au dépourvu.

-bien...Biensur...

Il marqua un court temps de réflé il avait décidait de ne pas dévoiler qu'il connaissait l'identité de Zéphir,il pouvait tout aussi bien décider de ne pas dévoiler les mots qu'il avait entendu.

-vous devriez vous installer dans la câle.

82

-pourquoi ? demanda Iris.

-j'ai cru comprendre que vous êtiez presser.

Ricochet tourna les talons mysté jeta un regard étonné a Zéphir qui lui offrit une réponse aussi intriguante que celle de Ricochet.

-tu va vite le attendant,vous devriez écouter les conseils du capitaine Ricochet.

Amarillys tenta de planter au mieux ses griffes dans les rares fissures que lui offrait le solide planché de la navire de Ricochet filait a une fulgurante vitesse,surement due au pouvoirs hydrolique de son navire balotait ses navigateurs et même Zéphir qui,pourtant habitué, trésaillé semblait être un ferma les yeux,tentant d'imaginer une image calme et lac apparut dans son esprit,des collines a l' l'orna de reflets turquoises,puis d'un cerisier fleurit qui trempait ses fleurs pâles dans le lac.

Une fois rassuré,elle ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt.

83

Kiana,qui n'avait pas réussi a s'accrocher a planché,glissait,couché.Avant que la jeune louve noire s'écrase sur un coté de la cale,Galène sortit son bras mécanique pour l'attrapait et la déposer au coté de Praw,qui,a l'aide de colis,avait créer une petite forteresse.

-Galène ? tu peut me sortir sur le pont avec ta...ton...Machin ? Demanda Amarillys.

-Moi aussi ! intervint, sens que je vais vite vomir si je ne prends pas l'air.

le lynx hocha le tête,puis,aussi mal a l'aise qu'eux,ouvra le trappe de la cale et les attrapas de son inventions pour les déposer sur le pont.

Amarillys et Tarel inspirérent une grande bouffée d' essaiyérent de ne pas regarder le sillions que le navire,qui avançait d'une vitesse fulgurante traçait.

Galène avait consciencieusement déssérait l'étaut de métal qui maintenait tout en s'assurant qu'ils soit suffisamant serrer pour ne pas être désamorcer.

-regarde ! s'écria Tarel.

Ricochet se tenait sur la proue,parfaitement é les balancements violents et imprévisible du navire et les puissantes vagues qui s'écrasait sur le ponts aspergeant ses poils drue et orange,il demeurait calme.

84

-comment faîtes vous ça ? s'écria Tarel.

le navire ralentissa lé se retourna.

-comment quoi ?

-comment vous rester tenu par l'invention de notre ami,on a du mal a rester debout,completa Amarillys.

-c'est un hasard surprenant,répliqua leur me suis toujours demandé comment les Crocs Givrés faisait pour ne pas glissait sur la glace,ou ne pas gelés sur place dans la neige,et comment les Oasis survivait longtemps sans boire et marchais dans le sable sans aucunes brû avez ces réponces ?

le navire tangua un peu plus.Même avec ce ralentissement,celui-ci avancait a une vitesse improbable pour sa structure.

Amarillys remarqua a quel point les yeux de Ricochet était serein et profond a l'image de l'océan sur lequel il naviguait.

-c'est parceque on est dans notre élé dans le désert,et moi dans la vous...Dans l'eau.

Ricochet asciésa.

-maintenant,vous devriez repartir dans la câ risque de prendre encore plus de territoire des Crocs Givrés va bientôt être en vue.

Le coeur d'Amarillys accéléra : elle aller revenir chez en tant qu'Infinis.

85

Partie 2 :

L'avalanche

 **Chapitre 1: les traces dans la neige**

La meute des Traces-Dans-La-Neige avait un grand tant que nomades,ces membres se déplaçait en longeant leurs frontiè meute,dirigeait par Verglas,campait près de l'Océan d'Azur.

La meute semblait être heureuse et elle n'était pas en avait l'air de s'en é tous,il ne se sentait pas a l'aise dans le rôle de chef de sœur aînée,Ayka,lui avait promis de revenir a peu pres dans une semaine.

Verglas avait il fallu qu'il ne soit que trois dans cette portée ?

-Elle va bientôt rentré.

Verglas sursauta et se ,une louve aussi blanche que lui,se tenait a ses cotés.

-Ayka,précisa Alba. Je suis sure qu'elle va rentré.

Verglas se rendit compte que sa nervosité lui avait fait oubier la raison de l'absence d'Ayka : La grâve maladie de leurs grande

87

sœur, soupira une deuxieme deux sœurs était tellement plus doué que lui ! encore une fois,Verglas se demandait comment les membres d'une même portée pouvait être aussi différents.L'aînée,Crystal,était sérieuse et douce.C'était,avec son compagnon,Banquise,une des meilleures choses qui était arrivées aux Crocs Givrés apres le Maî cadette,Ayka,était dynammique et ambitieuse,et lui était timide et maladroit.

En bref,Crystal et Ayka gouvernait respectivement un clan et une meute mieux que lui !

Une brise froide et percante brisa le climat doux qui avait prerdurée lors de la journée,annonciateur d'une nuit glaciale.

-Alba,tu peux aller dire aux autre de construirent des igloos pour la nuit ?

La louve couleur neige asciéssa puis se dirigea vers leur plissa les voiles blanches se découpaient a l'horizon.

-Givre ! appela Pirates peux aller les acceuillirs ?

Le louveteau tendit son museau tacheté de noir vers l'Océan d' était a proximité,en train d'aider a la construction d' avait rejoins la meute des Traces-dans-la-neiges recemment pour devenir un espion des frontiè la meute était parfaite pour ce genre de formation.

Givre partit,en sautant par-dessus une dune enneigée.

89

-attends,Givre !

Le jeune loup se courrait dans sa direction.

-ça ne te dérange pas que je t'accompagne ? reprit Alba.

Givre secoua positivement la tê ce moment,il ne parlait presque famille qu'il avait quitté lui manqué.

-tu y arrive ? interrogea Alba.

-a quoi ?

-a se deplacer comme un espion.

Givre baissa la tête,vexé que la louve n'ai pas remarqué ses fît quelques pas,aussi silencieusement que possible.

-tu t'améliore,mais ça pourrait être mieux,commenta Alba.

a chacuns de ses pas,Givre soulevait des flocons et,en retombant,faisait assé de bruit pour qui pouvait l'entendre.

-dis,tu aime le poisson ? poursuivit Alba.

Givre la dévisagea,cherchant a savoir si elle était sérieuse.

-eh ! tu aime le poisson ? répéta Alba.

cette fois,aucun doute possible : elle était sé lui répondit,surpris que la conversation sur sa formation ait pris un tournant aussi ridicule.

-euh oui.J'aime bien le poisson.

90

-ça change de ta premiere meute ?

mangeait principalement des lapins ou des notre territoire,il n'y avait pas beaucoup a mangé,a part des lièvre des ,ma soeur allé cherché des proies chez les Crocs Brûlé fait,touts les loups de la meute aussi cinglés qu'elle allé en les loups qui avait plus de huit ans,sans louveteaus et en bonne santée allé chercher des flammes chez les Crocs Brûlés.

-des flammes ? souleva Alba.

-ce sont des petites étincelles qu l'on trouve chez Maître en a besuin pour continuer a agrandir son en echange,le Maître nous donnes de la nourriture.

Givre sourit,prenant conscience qu'il avait autant parlé ces dernieres minutes que sur la semaine.

-et vous ? que faîtes vous quand vous vous êtes éloigner de la côte ?

-on s'adapte,répondit Alba,comme nos pattes dans la neige qui y laissent leur traces.

Ils s'arrétérent a quelques metres de l' navire aparéillait lentement vers le rivage.

-prépare toi,conseilla représentes notre meute.

Des loups en dé n'y avait pas que des loups d'un clan.

Tout les loups était variés.A vraie dire,les loups était tous différents.

Un visage lui était plus que soeur,Amarillys.

91

 **C hapitre 2: Ayka**

L'igloo les protégeait du vent glaciale qui soufflait dehors,pourtant,le froid percorait la fourrure de ceux qui n'était habitués.

-vous voulez une couverture ? proposa Givre.

Amarillys s'appretait a repliquer quand Kiana et Tarel,habitué a la forêt tropical et au desert,hocha rapidement la tête,a demi frigorifier.

Givre repartit aussitôt.

-Ayka est arrivée ? questionna Iris.

Givre mit quelques instant articuler.

-euh...Non...Mais elle va... ...Je crois.

-est ce que...Crystal est en vie ?

La voix d'Amarillys c'était brisée a la dernier partie de sa phrase.

-j'éspére.

Givre revint a ce moment,des couvrerture en peau de lièvre dans la gueule.

92

-Amarillys ? on peux parler tout les deux ?

la louve blanche regarda ses compagnons pour s'assurer qu'ils ne parleront pas de choses importantes sans elle et asciésa.

Le vent était devenue un soufflait,balayant des grumeaus de dût s'accrocher au sol pour ne pas rejoindre ces grumeaus.

« Comme dans le navire de Ricochet » pensa Amarillys.

Givre l'entraina sur ce qui parut une dizaines de mètres a sa sœ tempête de neige couvrait le moindre bruit,et,Amarillys n'y voyait Givre faisait-il pour se reperer ?

Elle s'arréta frère venait de piler sur place.

Il entreprit de creuser la neige poudreuse,puis,quand le trou fût assé grand pour contenir six louvetaux,il céda la place a Amarillys.

Celle-ci y sauta a pattes jointes,Givre a sa suite.

-Alors ?

Givre doutait que c'était un début de converation simplite et peu encouragante.

Amarilly inspira profondément,puis lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis leur séparation,en ommetant concensiement quelque détails qui en dévoilerer trop sur leurs tout,ce n'était pas un Infinis.

« mais c'est ton frère »,murmura un voix au fond elle-même.

93

-tu l'a obtenu ?

-de quoi ? s'étonna Givre.

Une vague de tristesse submerga courant de compréhension qui les lier il y a encore quelque jours s'état é aurait pût deviner de quoi elle parlait.

Le vent glaçait siffla au dessus d' troue que Givre avait creusé les abritaient,mais malgré ses efforts,Amarillys avait ses oreilles qui dépaçait.

-je veux dire,ton pouvoir ? répéta Amarillys.

-je n'ai que 5 ans ! s'éclama Givre.

-je sais que tu ne serais pas partit sans reclamer ton pouvoir au Maitre…

Son frere dressa les oreilles,étonner qu'elle le connaisse aussi bien.

-…et je sais que le Maître ne t'aurais pas laisser partir sans avoir accéder a ta requête.

-je ferais mieux de te raconter ce que j'ai vécu,dit Givre,parce qu'Ayka arrive.

Amarillys sortit son museau de leur n'avait aucun

moyen de savoir ou était la chef de frère voyait dans le

blizzard.

-quand a tu eu ce pouvoir ?

94

-juste apres avoir annoncé au Maître mon départ,répondit Givre.

Amarillys fixa l'épais frère pointa son museau tacheté,l'imitant.

-et mon pouvoir a d'autre potentiel.

Ayka dévisagea un a un les loups qui lui faisait retour,ils semblait a l' peut être celle couleur mielle qui se balançait d'une patte a l'autre et cette louve grise,Praw.

« C'est une Crocs Brûlée,songea doit se dire qu'elle n'est pas a sa place. »

-allons dans un igloo,il fait trop froid,proposa Ayka.

Les autres loups la suivirent jusqu'à l'abri de et Givre arrivérent peu apres.

-Verglas,Alba,vous pouvez aller rejoindre les autres ? ordonna la chef de autres,allez au souterrain.C'est un endroit ou vous seriez en sécurité.

-c'est comme une prison ? s'inqueta Tarel.

95

le corps de Ayka eut un court sursaut puis elle vrilla son regard violacé vers la fine couche de neige sur lequel reposait l' imagina très bien sa meute construisant le village éphémére.

Brûme,une louve dont la robe était un dégradé progressif entre le gris clair de sa tête et le blanc pure de ses coussinets,avait ressut du Maître la faculté de souffler de la neige,déplaçant un tas de flocons.C'était surement elle qui avait légérement creusé la poudreuse de son souffle.

"c'est comme une prison ?"

-c'est un long couloir,creusé par la est tres ne la exploré jusqu'au bout et personne ne sait ou il mene.

-personne ? releva Zéphir.

couloir ne sert qu'en cas d'extreme n'a servit qu'un ou deux fois mais aucune personne vivante ne le saî ce cas de guerre,vous serriez plus en sécurité ici.

-Iris et moi,déclara Galène,ne craignions ne sommes ni des héritié ni des guerrier important de nos peuple.

-quand a moi,répliqua Praw,je ne doute pas que Jay,le conseiller de Charbon,veuille finir ce qu'il a commencé.Je vais dans le tunnel.

Un hurlement d'Ayka fit venir quelques qu'ils n'emment Zéphir,Kiana,Praw,et Tarel,une boule de poil noir et blanche sortit de la fourrure de Kiana.

96

-c'est quoi ça ! cria Ayka en s'abaissant a la hauteur de l'animal.

-c'est Dizzle,une frimousse,répondit Kiana.

-c'est trop mignion ! ça mange quoi ?

-des bambous ou des racines,il aime les deux.

Ayka se releva,des petits flocons de neiges accrochés a son ventre.

-tu crois qu'il est préférable que...Dizzle aille dans le souterrain ? s'inquéta elle.

-il serat mieux la-bas que dans les Bois Venin !

Ayka s'écarta de quelques fît un bref signe de tête et les gardes enmenérent Praw,Kiana,Tarel,Zéphir et Dizzle dans le blizzard.

Amarillys regarda avec inquétude les Crocs Givrés l'éloignait ses remarqua ce profond trouble et se rapprocha de la louve blanche.

-ils seront plus en sécurité ici,lui assura la chef de la guerre proche,nous les ramenerons.

une pointe d'inquetude plus forte transperca le coeur de la jeune deglutit pé ignorait tout de sa quête prochaine,et,plus encore,son rôle et celui de ses amis dans cette destinée.

elle savait juste qu'il leur fallait rester dans ce meme but inconnu.

97

-quelle sera l'issus de ce combat ? demanda la jeune louve blanche.

-je l' a des chances égales au Crocs Brûlés.

-que vous avez des chances é ne suis plus une Crocs Givrés.

Amarillys fit quelques pas,pointant son museau dans la tempê secoua sa truffe glaçait.

-je suis une Infini,déclara elle simplement.

le tunnel était sombre,malgré le fait que l'entré horizontale fût recouverte d'une couche de neige,qui projetait sur le palier un éclat lumineux glacé.Les pattes de ses invité provisoires était couvertes de flocons fondus,et la fine terre qui recouvrait le sol du tunnel collait a leurs coussinets.

un petit arrondit cabossait ce sol,et Tarel l'utilisa comme pattes antérieures posaient desuss et les pattes postérieures étendues sur la terre plate,il dressa le museau et huma de sa truffe humide les alentours.

Si l'odeur du nombres de loups ayant foulées le tunnel restait floues,enseuveli par le temps écoulé,elle pût définir plus habilement

98

les parois du dressa soudainement ses oreilles grise.

Tarel descendit de son promontoire,qui s'était retassé et tendit également ses glougloutement lointain d'un ruisseau lui parvint.

Kiana regarda un point noircit qui perçait la parois fît quelques pas et s'arrêta pour habitués ses yeux a la basse lumiere ambiante.

-je crois qu'un Crocs Brûlé et passait par la,commenta elle en examinant le point noir.

La louve noir eternua si fort que la poussiere qui recouvrait le sol fût repoussée : elle avait approchée sa truffe trop pres du trou et,en aspirant,la cendre s'était introduit dans son systeme nazal.

-allons vers l'endroit ou l'eau coule,suggéra Zéphir.

ils marchérent un quart d'heure puis une intersection sciseilla le souterrain.

-quelle direction ont prends ? demanda Tarel.

-la gauche,proposa Praw.

-j'ai une idée,en tout cas,affirma Kiana.

elle s'approcha de la branche partant de la gauche et flamba une petite partie de la roche qui recouvrait la comme le point noircit,il fût simple a distinguer.

-ça nous fait un repere.

99

ils reprirent leur route.

La tempête c'était calmé et le brouillard c'était diminué.De ce fait,Amarillys pût reconaitre de loin les loups qui avançait dans la fût d'abord le pelage inabituelle de Laponie,couleur crême,qui lui avait mis la puce a l'oreille,meme si Amarillys était sur de ne avoir pas attrapés de puces depuis ,Gilzy,et Alpe avait suivis.

Voyant son air surpris et enchanté, Galène s'approcha de la jeune louve blanc pure.

-tu l'ai connait ? demanda le lynx.

-oui,c'était mes amis a moi et a mon frere,Givre,avant que je...que je ne quitte les Crocs Givrés.

Galène scruta le petit groupe de loup avant de se posait la questions délicate qu'il essayait de rendre plus ordinaire.

-dans combien de temps reprendrons-nous la route chez les Ingénieurs ?

-pas plus d'un mois,en tout cas.

100


End file.
